Bring me back to life
by CelTakerCena
Summary: Arcee is in a strange world…but she doesn't know what's going on. Optimus hopes that she will wake up OptimusXArcee Optimus/Arcee


**Arcee is in a strange world…but she doesn't know what's going on. Optimus hopes that she will wake up **

**Based on a song **

**I need a Doctor-Eminem**

* * *

**_Arcee P.O.V_**

_I ran around; trying figure out where I was. I can still hear Optimus voice. _

**"****Arcee…Don't leave me" **_I heard as I kept on running._

_"__OPTIMUS HELP!" I kept on yelling. I looked around. The place was white…it was plain. I wondered where I'm at. I can't focus. _

_I don't know where I am. It goes bright…then it goes dark. I panicked. _

_I could feel someone holding my hand tight. _

**_"_****_Please…Arcee…Stay with me…love" I heard again._**_Optimus should be here but where is he? I looked down and saw my side cut open. _

_This place...is quiet…all I could hear is Optimus voice. I could hear some beats…here and there. _

_Why am I here? I felt my side and it was open. I then looked up shocked. _

_Am I dying…I started running around. I then stopped. _

_I shook my head. I started yelling out. _

I'm about to lose my mind

You been gone for so long

I'm running out of time

I need a doctor

Call me a doctor

I need a doctor

To bring me back to life

"Ratchet...Please help her…" said Optimus "Do something…do whatever you need"

"I'm trying Prime…" said Ratchet

Optimus kissed Arcee cheek. "Stay with me"

_I felt something on my cheek. It was a kiss. Optimus just kissed me. I kept on looking around to see where he is._

_I ran again…I'm getting scared now. I yelled out and covered my ears. I'm scared…terrified. Where am I? _

_"__Optimus…my love…can you hear me" I said. _

**"****My mate…Stay with me…love" he said **

_"__Where am I?" I yelled with anger. I felt my heard stopped. I tried to breath but couldn't. _

**"****No..No…stay with me Arcee…please…" said Optimus.**_He sounded like he was crying. _

_I fell to my knees and groaned. _

I'm about to lose my mind

You been gone for so long

I'm running out of time

I need a doctor

Call me a doctor

I need a doctor

To bring me back to life

Bring me back to life

_I looked at the sky. It was glowing bright. I then see Optimus face looking down. He is crying…he never shows emotions. _

**"****Stay with me…Arcee please wake up" **

_"__I will stay with you" I said "I won't leave you" _

_I can't leave him. I need him…and he needs me. I tried to breathe slowly. I smiled as I remembered him carrying me. He held me up high…both of us laughing. _

_He save me…he cured me. He is everything to me. He risked everything for me. He almost gave his life to me. Right now he is fighting for me…he needs me. _

Bring me back to life

_I can't go yet. I have to be with him. I closed my eyes. I then breathed slowly…hoping I will see him. _

Bring me back to life

_Beep…Beep….Beep…_

"Her spark is stopping" said Ratchet as he tried his best to help her.

"No…" Optimus cried as he held her hand tight. "Don't leave me…I need you…I need you"

Ratchet did all he can.

"Please…don't go" cried Optimus

I need a doctor

Ratchet used the shocking device.

_I shook my head. Optimus cried out. He is crying. That could mean I'm…dying… _

_No…I can't. I tried again. _

**"****Arcee…my love…don't go…Arcee…stay with me" **

_I heard his voice. I went after it. I then see something glowing. _

Bring me back to life

I opened my eyes. Optimus gave a sigh of relief and hugged me tight.

"My love…" he said as he kissed me. I kissed him back. I never want to leave his side ever again. I hugged him tight.

"Oh Arcee…" he whispered

"Optimus…" I whispered back "It was so scary…and I didn't know what to do…."

Optimus hugged me. "It's okay…you're here now…you are with me"

"I know…" I said "I heard you voice…you kept me up. I need you Optimus…I can't leave you. I will never leave you"

Optimus kissed me "I will never leave you either"

"Thank you Ratchet…" said Optimus "For everything"

Ratchet nodded "Anything to help"

I smiled at Ratchet.

"I'll leave you too alone" he said as he walked out.

I kissed Optimus.

"I love you…I love you…I love you" I kept on saying. Optimus smiled and kissed me again. "Optimus…"

"Yes…" he said

"I don't ever want to see you cry" I said. I whipped his tears and kissed his forehead.

"I won't now that you are with me' he said

We then lay down together. I slept in his arms. Knowing that he won't leave me…and I won't leave him.

* * *

**Hope ya'll like**

**it's not the whole lyrics **

**i just used the chorus part **


End file.
